quakefandomcom-20200222-history
5days
5days is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level's name comes from the amount of time it took to create the level, 5 days (including reattempts), primarily due to the buggy nature of Quest. Walkthrough You spawn on a pentagram. Proceed forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Turn around, then pass the pentagram to head down a staircase. Turn left to head down another flight before turning left and heading down a third flight. Collect the Nailgun at the far end of the room, then turn around. Head down the staircase, then jump over the pool of Water to collect the Shells. Turn around, then drop into the pool of Water. Turn right, then swim up a flight of stairs to reach the dry land above. Collect the Shells from the lower left corner and the Double-Barrelled Shotgun from the lower right corner, then head up the Elevator straight ahead. Turn around at the top, then pass a doorway to the left to enter the room straight ahead. This is a balcony overlooking the pool of Water, cross to the opposite side to collect the Rocket Launcher. Head through the doorway in the middle of the balcony, to the left, to enter the room you previously ignored. Collect the Nails in the upper left corner and the Nails in the upper right corner, then turn into the staircase to collect the Super Nailgun under the stairs. Return to the opposite side of the room and head up the stairs you were just under, then turn around at the top. Use the balcony on either side to walk onto a beam leading to a light fixture overlooking the room, collect the Rocket Launcher on the light fixture. Drop to the floor below before heading to the upper left corner of the room, then proceed forward into a corridor filled with Water. To the right is a doorway leading to the area below the Rocket Launcher balcony, ignore this and instead continue forward to collect the Nailgun. Turn left at the end of the corridor, then swim down the next section to reach the Elevator. This Elevator has a hole in the middle, so stand on one of the edges to let it ascend while turning around. Drop off almost immediately to reach a small platform and collect a Thunderbolt. Turn right to drop back to the Water below, then turn around and head up the Elevator once more. Turn right at the top, then follow the corridor to reach the starting room with the pentagram. Use a Rocket Jump on the pentagram to reach the balcony above, then collect the Grenade Launcher to the left. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Grenade Launcher balcony. * Thunderbolt platform. * Balcony near the Rocket Launcher light fixture. * Beside Elevator near Double-Barrelled Shotgun at end of Water passageway. * Three-way intersection of Water corridors. Gallery 5days __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Quest levels